


Crimson Mantra Servitude

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2003 turtles. Vampire AU. Dana didn't know what was happening as soon she went outside to pick berries. Things keep on taking darker and wilder turns for her as she struggles to somehow escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Mantra Servitude

It was the year 2020 and there was a small village in Romania called Spargusberg where there was an unusually hair colored girl named Dana who was 12. She was unique in another way for she was born with not only a blood type that no longer exists but it was a treasure to certain undead. This is her story.

Dana went into the woods to gather berries and other food for her dinner. She was picking from blueberry bushes until a pack of wolves came to greet her. In a flash all the wolves fled in terror. She saw dark shadows come towards her and she fainted. When she came to she found herself in a gigantic bed in an unknown room. She shivered from the cold. She looked down and she was naked. She knew she had on clothes before that so what happened to them? The door slowly creeped open and two masked figures came into her room. She gasped. One was wearing a red mask with crimson pants, crimson coat, white button down shirt, red tie with a red bat emblem on it, black loafers and white gloves. The other had on a blue mask with his outfit blue with white gloves and a blue bat emblem on his blue tie. They smirked at her as they silently walked over to her.  
"We have finally found you our previous beloved," they cooed to her. They smiled at her as they showed her their fangs. Her eyes widened as she scooted further back into the pillows. They stroked her cheeks with their gloved hands and cooed to her as she closed her eyes whimpering.  
"What are you things? Why am I here? Please let me go!" she protested desperately.  
"Hey relax there baby everything is gonna be alright," Raph purred to her caressing up and down her arm with his gloved hand.  
"We're vampires but turtle vampires to be more exact and you're here because you're our savior and our salvation. We're not ever going to let you go sweetheart you're ours now," Leo huskily said to her as he put his face in the cuff of her neck smelling her blood as he detracted his fangs and sunk them into her neck tasting her blood. Raph did the same thing on the other side of her neck. Dana screamed in pain as two pairs of fangs were deep into her neck sucking on her blood her life force. They started to churr as they quickly retracted their fangs for a split second looking at each other.  
"Your blood is of the most highest, divine quality we have ever drank," Leo said.  
"We heard about the rumors but we didn't think it was true," Raph said.  
Dana just stared at them.  
"That every 100,000 years a girl with your blood type would come along and save us," they explained to her.  
"What do you mean I don't understand," she said frightened.  
"Your blood and your body can reproduce pure blooded vampires and you will not be harmed at all during the pregnancies," Leo said to her.  
"You're our mate now baby," Raph said to her.  
What?!" Dana yelled.


End file.
